Somebody Else
by SilverSkugga
Summary: Ichigo tries to figure out his very messy life when Grimmjow decides to come for a visit. YAOI, slash, Grimmichi. Two-shot. Short, first chapter is drabble-ish.
1. Part 1

**A/N:**** Well, my first "actual" story. Please do read it, it's rated M for part 2.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wish I owned Bleach, but I don't. :'(**

**Somebody else**

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed and let his mind wander from the babbling of his maths teacher. He thought of his idiot of a father who constantly was asking him if he had found a "good girl", and how he would freak out when Ichigo told him he hadn't.

He turned his head to look at Orihime, to try to get turned on by her body or something, but failed. He wondered how everyone would react to the fact that he was gay...

"I'm home!" Ichigo shouted as he slammed the front door shut, preparing to dodge one of his father's crazy attacks. None came – until he walked in to the kitchen. Ichigo was taken completely by surprise when he got a foot in his head.

"IIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO!!!!!! My dear son! How was your day?!" Isshin screamed at his son. All he received for an answer was a fist in the face as Ichigo stomped up the stairs to his room.

Ichigo was in a horrible mood, he had too much homework to actually finish, if he had tried. Now he just laid down on his bed and tried to figure out what to do with his, at the moment very messy, life, when he felt an aura.

An aura of an arrancar. The aura of Grimmjow. He jumped up, grabbed a sleeping Kon and popped the Mod Soul in his mouth.

In his shinigami form he jumped out of the window and ran towards the park where the aura came from. He dodged a cero flying his way, and within seconds he saw the blue-haired espada he loathed.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" He yelled at the arrancar.

"Looking for you. What did you think, shinigami?" He answered and grabbed Ichigo's collar and pinned him to a tree.

Ichigo felt a twitch in this stomach when his and Grimmjow's lips met. He didn't resist. He answered the rough kiss.

**A/N: Oké! Lemme know what you think! (i.e. REVIEW!!!) **

**If any one is interested in reading this story in Swedish it's named "Någon Annan". There will not be any lemon in that one.**

**Oh, and I will not continue/update this story unless I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. That's not a lot to ask, is it?**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Well, sorry for the wait! Here is part two out of two. This is my first lemon, sorry if it's... bad.... u.u

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Bleach does not belong to me, if it did, I would not write FanFics.

**Thank you **rin776, RamecupMiso, PyroD, MaskedTwilight, Conjure Lass and BonneNuit for reviewing. And I do know it was an ugly trick, Conjure Lass, but thanks anyway... ;)

_**If you are below the age of 18 leave this page NOW. I do not want to be responsible for ruining your "innocent" mind...**_

**Somebody else**

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, Grimmjow having the most experience, won. He let Ichigo down from the tree and straddled his hips to the ground. Ichigo ground his hips against Grimmjow's feeling that his "enemy" was just as hard as he was. He reached down and grabbed Grimmjow's clothed cock, making Grimmjow moan and let down his guard just enough for Ichigo to flip them over, so that the berry was at the top.

"Oh no, you don't" Grimmjow grunted as he flipped them over again. He reached down the shinigamis hakama and started stroking him. Ichigo gasped at the contact, and leaned in to the touch, thinking that being uke maybe wasn't so bad.

Ichigo started tugging Grimmjow's jacket off, eager to see his whole (smoking hot) body. Grimmjow answered with pulling Ichigo's top off, revealing a slender yet muscular chest.

The two slammed their lips together again and once again they were completely lost in the pool of lust and pleasure. As they pulled away from each other Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hakama bottom off and gave a quick lick to the head of Ichigo's rigid member, making Ichigo moan loudly, clearly wanting more.

Grimmjow keeped giving small licks here and there, making Ichigo almost crazy with need. "Grimm... stop the... nnngh... fucking teasing..... aaaahhh!" was all Ichigo managed to say before Grimmjow deep throated him. Ichigo started to feel a pressure build up in his guts.

"aahhh... Grimm... I-I'm gonna..." before Ichigo could finish the sentence Grimmjow had pulled away, and started to insert a finger in Ichigo's tight entrance. "Relax and it won't hurt as much" Grimmjow whispered in the berry's ear. After a few seconds he inserted another digit, and started to scissor his fingers, making Ichigo whimper.

"Grimm, it's not helping" Ichigo said as the two fingers moving inside him burned. Grimmjow ignored him, and put a third digit in the entrance, as well as starting to take off his own hakama bottom, exposing his own neglected member to the cool evening air.

Ichigo felt a tear make it past the corner of his eye, the pain was unbelievable, it felt like someone was tearing his ass in two pieces, when suddenly, Grimmjow hit something inside him, making white stars dance in front of his eyes. "Aaaahh! Grimmjow!" Grimmjow smirked and hit Ichigo's sweet spot again, making Ichigo scream. He spat in his hand and slicked his own aching member with saliva.

Grimmjow withdrew his fingers, and carefully started to put his cock in Ichigo's tight entrance. To stop himself from fucking Ichigo senseless he leaned forward and bit Ichigo in the neck, hard enough to draw blood, after which he licked the wound as to apologize.

When Ichigo pushed back to him, Grimmjow pulled out until only the head was left inside his uke, and then plunged in, setting a fast pace, quickly learning the position of Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo felt the pain of Grimmjow's large cock sliding in and out of his ass mix with the pleasure when it hit his prostate, making his body sing with pleasure. The feeling was indescribable, amazing, and painful. When Grimmjow started jerking him off at the same, the double stimulation became too much.

He came with a loud moan, his ass contracting around the Sextas cock, bringing him to a release as well. When they were down from their sex high Ichigo allowed the warm comfort of sleep engulf him.

* * *

When he woke up Grimmjow was gone. He should have guessed, at least he cared enough to carry Ichigo back home to his bed. Ichigo looked at his alarm clock. 6:45 a.m. "Perfect, wake up quarter to seven on a Saturday morning..." he thought as he ran a hand over his face.

When Ichigo tried to get up pain shot up his spine. He felt like someone truly had ripped his ass in to two pieces. He put on a pair of pants and limped down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone – especially not Isshin, and as soon as he made it to the kitchen he took the strongest pain-killers he could find. After doing that, he made himself some breakfast. As he was finishing his second bowl of cereal Karin came down the stairs, she had always been an early riser.

"Ichi-nii, are you already up?" she asked him while going to the fridge, looking for something good to eat.

Ichigo only grunted for an answer. The two of them ate in silence, Karin knowing her brother well enough not to start an unnecessary conversation when he was in a bad mood.

Now Ichigo was certain. He would tell Isshin today. He would "come out of the pretending-to-be-straight-closer" today. He had built up a hope that maybe his father would accept him for who he was. Maybe... he could live with it.

A couple of hours later the Kurosaki family were gathered around the kitchen table for lunch. Ichigo was nervous, very nervous. He decided to tell Isshin after lunch, in the same manner as he had decided to tell him at lunch, and when Isshin ate breakfast.

However, after lunch, Ichigo pulled himself together and asked to have a private chat with Isshin, who took it as an "Ichigo-has-found-a-girl-and-wants-to-tell-meeee!!!" kind of conversation, and was very excited.

"Tou-san... I have something I want to tell you..." Ichigo started hesitantly. He was so nervous that he felt sick, all he wanted to do was to joke it away and tell his father some other time; but his common sense wouldn't allow it.

"Yes Ichigo? Tell your old man!" Isshin said enthusiastically, making poor Ichigo even more nervous.

"Yeah... You probably think that I want to tell you I have found a girl" Isshin's eyes began to twinkle. "but there's something else I want to tell you. I'm.... I'm gay." Ichigo continued.

Isshin was dumbstruck. He was silent for over a minute before Ichigo slipped out of the living room, seemingly unnoticed.

"_It's okay. He just needs some time to reflect over things" _Ichigo told himself. When he got to his room he closed his door and tried (once again) to do his homework, finding that he was way too restless to stay still by his desk for so long.

He ended up pacing around his room, waiting to hear some kind of response from Isshin. When the red digits on his alarm clock showed 9 pm. He went to bed.

Ichigo woke up again at 11, being unable sleep. He went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard Isshin's voice close by. He found him by the big poster of Masaki, asking her for some kind of "advice", since his son and most likely source of grandchildren had let him down terribly.

Hearing his fathers disappointment Ichigo started to feel sick again, regretting his decision to "Come out" to Isshin. He felt emotions he couldn't stop rising inside him, disappointment, anger... and fear. Fear worse than he had ever felt fighting any hollow, any other shinigami – fear of what the future had in mind for him.

He went up the stairs again, this time not bothering to be quiet, not caring enough. He grabbed a backpack out of his closet and started filling it with the "most necessary" such as clothes. He jumped out the window just as a scared Isshin entered the room.

Ichigo ran, not knowing where his feet took him. Before he knew it, he stood outside of the building where Inoue lived. He decided to ask her for a place to stay until he had somewhere else to go. A tired and confused Orihime let him in.

She made them both tea while Ichigo told her what had happened, drinking the tea before realizing that Orihime had put pickle juice in it.

Later that night, when Ichigo lay in Inoue's couch, Grimmjow came back, opening the portal right in Inoue's living room. The sound of his feet against the wooden floor woke Ichigo up.

He looked up at the blue-haired Espada, not knowing what to think, what to do, not after what had happened earlier. Grimmjow didn't seem to know either.

The two of them stared at each other in complete silence for what seemed like several minutes, then Ichigo asked "How did you find me here, and why did you come?".

Grimmjow only shrugged for an answer. He really didn't know the answer for any of the questions himself. All he knew was that he had lost the will to kill the kid.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, he hadn't noticed the feline lines of the usually rough face of the Espada. The strange look on his face made them appear so much more clearly, making Grimmjow's face look slender, almost beautiful, except the broken mask at his cheek.

His body moving at its own accord, Ichigo stood up, walked towards Grimmjow, and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. To his own great surprise, Grimmjow kissed back, in the same gentle manner he didn't think Grimmjow would be capable of.

The two didn't hear Orihime's bedroom door opening, and they didn't see the surprised look she gave them before quietly sneaking back in to her own room again.

"I don't know why, but I think I've fallen for you..." Ichigo said when they pulled apart.

"I think I've fallen for you too, shinigami" Grimmjow answered and kissed his berry again.

Neither knew how, but both knew that everything would be okay. As long as they were together. Even though they both knew that such a previlage would end when the war broke out... but as lost in the moment as they were, they didn't think about that.

* * *

**A/N: **I know! I'm horrible! Ending a story like this! But I seriously do not know how this will end, you'll have to figure that one out, what you want to happen. **Review**, I might make a sequel – so don't hesitate to give me ideas, but I can't promise anything. There is a lot going on here right now. That's why this chapter is short (about 3 times longer than part 1, but still short, I know)


End file.
